The War, The Date and A Little Girl
by Catori Simone Winston
Summary: War breaks out in Camelot June 21, 535 AD. Merlin and Arthur hear the screams of men and know it will haunt them for a long time, if they live through this war. Time FastForward: Then when a 10 or 11 year old girl, Merlynn, is running she finds a little clearing with emerald grass, a tree that glows and a stone? And yet, not knowing this place she feels safe, warm and content.


**A/N: Well, it's a Merlin and Arthur story! :D And the little girl's name is the same as my Build-a-Bear. I have the yellow topaz one I believe and named her Merlynn… :D Soooo… I hope y'all enjoy! Reviews are awesome to receive as well and you don't need a account to review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Except my Build-A-Bear named Merlynn… So, yeah.**

**Stay Creative!**

**Catori**

* * *

**June 21, 535 AD**

There was chaos everywhere.

The screams that they both heard, they knew they would hear them for quite a while. Those screams would haunt both of them. They sat behind a wall, one holding Excalibur; the other seeming to not have any weapons to protect himself. Though, that was far from the truth. Though the one had no weapons in his hand he knew he could make a man fall dead with a raise of his hand and whispered incantation. The blonde looked over, the sword still in his hand, the chain mail weighing heavily on him along with his armor. His blue eyes were emotionless but the other knew that was a cover and by the way the blonde tightened his grip and then loosened on the swords handle, the blonde was as terrified as he was.

"You have got to get out. It's not going to… You need to get out." The blonde's eyes were glossy as he said this to his companion. The other looked at him and smiled while shaking his head. His raven colored hair shook and his sapphire blues eyes stared straight into the light cerulean. The blonde looked at him and was going to start talking again when the raven cut him off.

"I am not leaving. I won't leave you here. I can't leave you here." The raven began, his voice hushed as the screams and noise outside the window continued. "Arthur," The blonde looked up again. "I'm not leaving."

"Merlin, you will die if you don't. I can't watch you…" Arthur trailed off.

"Arthur, I will protect you; or I will die by your side." Arthur watched his friend and nodded.

"I have never had a more loyal or truer friend then you Merlin."

"Neither have I." Merlin said. With that they both stood together and walked out into the battle. Back to back, fighting for the good of what was left of Camelot.

* * *

**August 21, 1999**

A child of about 10 or 11 went running into a clearing. There were trees everywhere and all she wanted to do is get away. Tears ran down her face. Her pale skin was almost iridescent in the darkness of the clearing. Her dark tresses went down her back to her waist. Her hazel eyes changed with her mood and looked more blue than green today. Her midnight blue sundress came to about her knees with a squared neck line. A satin ribbon was tied around her waist and in a bow in the back. Her feet were bare, no shoes or socks. She collapsed onto the soft green looking grass and caught her breath. All she wanted was to take a walk in the forest… Her train of thought stopped when she saw two raised areas in the grass. They were near a tree that looked like it was ready to spout violet blossoms against the green leaf background. The trunk of the tree looked more gold than brown and it almost glowed. She slowly walked towards the raised mounds. They were long and slim, almost like someone was buried here. She kneeled in between them and saw a stone plaque was in the ground, like it was hammered in there almost. Her hands ran over the stone feeling the indent of the names and letters and numbers that were engraved in the stone.

_Merlin and Arthur_

_June 21_

_The Sorcerer and The King_

The little girl looked at the stone and thought it a little funny. Her name was Merlynn, not spelled M-E-R-L-I-N, but still. She then went to tree and sat at the base of it. She leaned her head against it and felt a peace come about her as she stared at the stone. Arthur and Merlin… Merlin and Arthur. The names felt familiar but she didn't know why. Before she knew it her eyelids closed and she fell asleep at the base of the tree; as she dreamed she dreamt of a castle greater than any. A king who ruled with an iron fist, a blonde Prince who was arrogant but kind and brave and a raven haired servant who hid himself and protected his friends. Merlynn was at peace in that moment and the legend was told again… And lived on.


End file.
